The present invention relates to the delivery of compounds for the treatment of Parkinsons through an inhalation route. Specifically, it relates to aerosols containing antiparkinsonian drugs that are used in inhalation therapy.
There are a number of compositions currently marketed for the treatment of Parkinsons. The compositions contain at least one active ingredient that provides for observed therapeutic effects. Among the active ingredients given in such antiparkinsoniam compositions are benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine and deprenyl.
It is desirable to provide a new route of administration for antiparkinsonian drugs that rapidly produces peak plasma concentrations of the compounds. The provision of such a route is an object of the present invention.
The present invention relates to the delivery of compounds for the treatment of Parkinsons through an inhalation route. Specifically, it relates to aerosols containing antiparkinsonian drugs that are used in inhalation therapy.
In a composition aspect of the present invention, the aerosol comprises particles comprising at least 5 percent by weight of an antiparkinsonian drug. Preferably, the particles comprise at least 10 percent by weight of an antiparkinsonian drug. More preferably, the particles comprise at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of an antiparkinsonian drug.
Typically, the aerosol has a mass of at least 10 xcexcg. Preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 100 xcexcg. More preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 0.200 xcexcg.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 10 percent by weight of antiparkinsonian drug degradation products. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 5 percent by weight of antiparkinsonian drug degradation products. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 2.5, 1, 0.5, 0.1 or 0.03 percent by weight of antiparkinsonian drug degradation products.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 90 percent by weight of water. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 80 percent by weight of water. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, 10 percent, or 5 percent by weight of water.
Typically, at least 50 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form, wherein crystalline forms make up less than 50 percent by weight of the total aerosol weight, regardless of the nature of individual particles. Preferably, at least 75 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form. More preferably, at least 90 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form.
Typically, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 106 particles/mL. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 107 particles/mL or 108 particles/mL.
Typically, the aerosol particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 5 microns. Preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 3 microns. More preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 2 or 1 micron(s).
Typically, the geometric standard deviation around the mass median aerodynamic diameter of the aerosol particles is less than 3.0. Preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.5. More preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.3.
Typically, the aerosol is formed by heating a composition containing an antiparkinsonian drug to form a vapor and subsequently allowing the vapor to condense into an aerosol.
In another composition aspect of the present invention, the aerosol comprises particles comprising at least 5 percent by weight of benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl. Preferably, the particles comprise at least 10 percent by weight of benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl. More preferably, the particles comprise at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl.
Typically, the aerosol has a mass of at least 10 xcexcg. Preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 100 xcexcg. More preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 200 xcexcg.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 10 percent by weight of benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl degradation products. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 5 percent by weight of benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl degradation products. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 2.5, 1, 0.5, 0.1 or 0.03 percent by weight of benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl degradation products.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 90 percent by weight of water. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 80 percent by weight of water. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, 10 percent, or 5 percent by weight of water.
Typically, at least 50 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form, wherein crystalline forms make up less than 50 percent by weight of the total aerosol weight, regardless of the nature of individual particles. Preferably, at least 75 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form. More preferably, at least 90 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises benzotropine, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.1 mg/L and 4 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.2 mg/L and 3 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.3 mg/L and 2 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises pergolide, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.01 mg/L and 2.5 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.02 mg/L and 1 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.05 mg/L and 0.5 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises ropinerole, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.02 mg/L and 4 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.04 mg/L and 2 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.10 mg/L and 1.0 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises amantadine, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 500 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 200 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 150 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises deprenyl, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.5 mg/L and 12.5 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 1 mg/L and 10 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 2 mg/L and 7.5 mg/L.
Typically, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 106 particles/mL. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 107 particles/mL or 108 particles/mL.
Typically, the aerosol particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 5 microns. Preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 3 microns. More preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 2 or 1 micron(s).
Typically, the geometric standard deviation around the mass median aerodynamic diameter of the aerosol particles is less than 3.0. Preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.5. More preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.3.
Typically, the aerosol is formed by heating a composition containing benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl to form a vapor and subsequently allowing the vapor to condense into an aerosol.
In a method aspect of the present invention, an antiparkinsonian drug is delivered to a mammal through an inhalation route. The method comprises: a) heating a composition, wherein the composition comprises at least 5 percent by weight of an antiparkinsonian drug, to form a vapor; and, b) allowing the vapor to cool, thereby forming a condensation aerosol comprising particles, which is inhaled by the mammal. Preferably, the composition that is heated comprises at least 10 percent by weight of an antiparkinsonian drug. More preferably, the composition comprises at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of an antiparkinsonian drug.
Typically, the particles comprise at least 5 percent by weight of an antiparkinsonian drug. Preferably, the particles comprise at least 10 percent by weight of an antiparkinsonian drug. More preferably, the particles comprise at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of an antiparkinsonian drug.
Typically, the condensation aerosol has a mass of at least 10 xcexcg. Preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 100 xcexcg. More preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 200 xcexc.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 10 percent by weight of antiparkinsonian drug degradation products. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 5 percent by weight of antiparkinsonian drug degradation products. More preferably, the particles comprise 2.5, 1, 0.5, 0.1 or 0.03 percent by weight of antiparkinsonian drug degradation products.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 90 percent by weight of water. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 80 percent by weight of water. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, 10 percent, or 5 percent by weight of water.
Typically, at least 50 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form, wherein crystalline forms make up less than 50 percent by weight of the total aerosol weight, regardless of the nature of individual particles. Preferably, at least 75 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form. More preferably, at least 90 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form.
Typically, the particles of the delivered condensation aerosol have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 5 microns. Preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 3 microns. More preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 2 or 1 micron(s).
Typically, the geometric standard deviation around the mass median aerodynamic diameter of the aerosol particles is less than 3.0. Preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.5. More preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.3.
Typically, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 106 particles/mL. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 107 particles/mL or 108 particles/mL.
Typically, the rate of inhalable aerosol particle formation of the delivered condensation aerosol is greater than 108 particles per second. Preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 109 inhalable particles per second. More preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 1010 inhalable particles per second.
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 0.5 mg/second. Preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 0.75 mg/second. More preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 1 mg/second, 1.5 mg/second or 2 mg/second.
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol results in a peak plasma concentration of an antiparkinsonian drug in the mammal in less than 1 h. Preferably, the peak plasma concentration is reached in less than 0.5 h. More preferably, the peak plasma concentration is reached in less than 0.2, 0.1, 0.05, 0.02, 0.01, or 0.005 h (arterial measurement).
In another method aspect of the present invention, one of benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl is delivered to a mammal through an inhalation route. The method comprises: a) heating a composition, wherein the composition comprises at least 5 percent by weight of benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl, to form a vapor; and, b) allowing the vapor to cool, thereby forming a condensation aerosol comprising particles, which is inhaled by the mammal. Preferably, the composition that is heated comprises at least 10 percent by weight of benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl. More preferably, the composition comprises at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl.
Typically, the particles comprise at least 5 percent by weight of benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl. Preferably, the particles comprise at least 10 percent by weight of benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl. More preferably, the particles comprise at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl.
Typically, the condensation aerosol has a mass of at least 10 xcexcg. Preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 100 xcexcg. More preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 200 xcexcg.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 10 percent by weight of benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl degradation products. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 5 percent by weight of benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl degradation products. More preferably, the particles comprise 2.5, 1, 0.5, 0.1 or 0.03 percent by weight of benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl degradation products.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 90 percent by weight of water. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 80 percent by weight of water. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, 10 percent, or 5 percent by weight of water.
Typically, at least 50 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form, wherein crystalline forms make up less than 50 percent by weight of the total aerosol weight, regardless of the nature of individual particles. Preferably, at least 75 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form. More preferably, at least 90 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form.
Typically, the particles of the delivered condensation aerosol have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 5 microns. Preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 3 microns. More preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 2 or 1 micron(s).
Typically, the geometric standard deviation around the mass median aerodynamic diameter of the aerosol particles is less than 3.0. Preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.5. More preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.3.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises benzotropine, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.1 mg/L and 4 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.2 mg/L and 3 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.3 mg/L and 2 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises pergolide, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.01 mg/L and 2.5 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.02 mg/L and 1 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.05 mg/L and 0.5 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises ropinerole, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.02 mg/L and 4 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.04 mg/L and 2 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.10 mg/L and 1.0 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises amantadine, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 500 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 200 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 150 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises deprenyl, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.5 mg/L and 12.5 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 1 mg/L and 10 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 2 mg/L and 7.5 mg/L.
Typically, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 106 particles/mL. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 107 particles/mL or 108 particles/mL.
Typically, the rate of inhalable aerosol particle formation of the delivered condensation aerosol is greater than 108 particles per second. Preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 109 inhalable particles per second. More preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 1010 inhalable particles per second.
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 0.5 mg/second. Preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 0.75 mg/second. More preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 1 mg/second, 1.5 mg/second or 2 mg/second.
Typically, where the condensation aerosol comprises benzotropine, between 0.1 mg and 4 mg of benzotropine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 0.2 mg and 3 mg of benzotropine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 0.3 mg and 2 mg of benzotropine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the condensation aerosol comprises pergolide, between 0.01 mg and 2.5 mg of pergolide are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 0.02 mg and 1 mg of pergolide are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 0.05 mg and 0.5 mg of pergolide are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the condensation aerosol comprises ropinerole, between 0.02 mg and 4 mg of ropinerole are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 0.04 mg and 2 mg of ropinerole are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 0.1 mg and 1.0 mg of ropinerole are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the condensation aerosol comprises amantadine, between 5 mg and 500 mg of amantadine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 10 mg and 200 mg of amantadine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 20 mg and 150 mg of amantadine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the condensation aerosol comprises deprenyl, between 0.5 mg and 12.5 mg of deprenyl are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 1 mg and 10 mg of deprenyl are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 2 mg and 7.5 mg of deprenyl are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol results in a peak plasma concentration of benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl in the mammal in less than 1 h. Preferably, the peak plasma concentration is reached in less than 0.5 h. More preferably, the peak plasma concentration is reached in less than 0.2, 0.1, 0.05, 0.02, 0.01, or 0.005 h (arterial measurement).
In a kit aspect of the present invention, a kit for delivering an antiparkinsonian through an inhalation route to a mammal is provided which comprises: a) a composition comprising at least 5 percent by weight of an antiparkinsonian drug; and, b) a device that forms an antiparkinsonian drug aerosol from the composition, for inhalation by the mammal. Preferably, the composition comprises at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of an antiparkinsonian drug.
Typically, the device contained in the kit comprises: a) an element for heating the antiparkinsonian drug composition to form a vapor; b) an element allowing the vapor to cool to form an aerosol; and, c) an element permitting the mammal to inhale the aerosol.
In another kit aspect of the present invention, a kit for delivering benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl through an inhalation route to a mammal is provided which comprises: a) a composition comprising at least 5 percent by weight of benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl; and, b) a device that forms a benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl aerosol from the composition, for inhalation by the mammal. Preferably, the composition comprises at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl.
Typically, the device contained in the kit comprises: a) an element for heating the benzotropine, pergolide, ropinerole, amantadine or deprenyl composition to form a vapor; b) an element allowing the vapor to cool to form an aerosol; and, c) an element permitting the mammal to inhale the aerosol.